(Stupid) Valentine's Day
by CsillaDream
Summary: Or otherwise known as Iwaoi's guide to how to spend Valentine's Day Collab


**Csilla: omg, my laptop decided not to update it so for anyone who read this when I first posted it, me and Kris couldn't really find a bar name we liked~**

* * *

 **(Stupid) Valentine's Day**

* * *

Valentine's Day is the absolute worse! Everyone wants to spend all day entangled with their special someone, even my boss has closed our shop early for that reason. Thus with nothing else, especially since I did not want to be home while my roommate had his boyfriend over, I headed straight for my favorite bar.

It was a small, practically an indent in a wall of a silent alleyway, unknown place where I could unwind without the possibility of running into anyone I knew. At least outside the bar, I had met and befriended a few of the staff members. Kuroo, my usual bartender, stood wiping down glasses from behind the counter - a cat-like smirk spreading across his face as his eyes met mine.

"Hey Kuro-chan~" I gave him a playful smile as I sat down onto one of the stools, slipping a twenty out before placing it onto the smooth surface in front of me. I knew he had caught on when he chuckled, moving the cash to a spot behind the counter.

An eyebrow arched upwards, "So did your boss close early or something?" Kuroo asked, placing the clean glass on a counter behind him.

"Yeah, Mattsun wanted to close shop early so he could spend precious time with Makki~" I whined, setting my head down on the cool surface. I was prepared to spend the whole night here if I had to! Or stay here until Kuroo is forced to call Tobio-chan to pick my drunken ass up. Again...

The sound of Kuroo clearing his throat pulled me from my thoughts long enough to lift my head, "I hate to be the one to tell you, but this year... You're on your own,"

"Wait, what?! You can't be serious, Kuro-chan~"

"Ohoo~ but I am, I have a date with the cutie right dow there" I followed his gaze until my eyes landed on a blond, with extreme overgrowth, sitting on the far end of the counter.

Pouting, I dragged my gaze back to a smug smirk plastered on Kuroo's face -ugh, I swear he's gloating over the face he has someone while I do not. Evil Kuro-chan. Straightening in my seat, "So then who is going to supply me with liquor until I'm clingy and whiny?"

"Aren't you already clingy and whiny?" Kuroo joked, earning a childish glare from me. Rude, aren't bartenders supposed to be friendly? Why do I come here again?

Clearing his throat again, "Anyway, his name is Iwaizumi Hajime... He's new here, but he knows his stuff so your pathetic ass is in good hands tonight" Kuroo added, setting his towel down besides the glasses.

"But you're irreplaceable, Kuro-chan~ what if this new guy is incompetent or something?" I whined again as he poured some rum over several cubes of ice in a small glass.

"Well sorry if I'm incompetent... or something," I haven't even had my first drink yet, but I could have sworn that voice dropped from heaven. Swinging around slightly in my seat, I stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. The hot newcomer, dressed in black dress shirt and black slacks. His skin was tanned to perfection, and his dark orbs seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting of the bar.

"You must be Oikawa Tooru. Kuroo's told me a lot about you." The new bartender spoke again, his voice like liquid gold in my ears.

"I uhm..." I sat speechless as this God-like man stood before me. What had Kuroo said his name was again?

"Oh ho~? What is this? The grand king, Oikawa is speechless? Quick someone grab a camera! I need to document this moment!" Kuroo wore an evil grin as he teased me. Damn bastard! I really need to rethink my reasons for coming to this damn bar.

"Mean Kuro-chan!" I pouted, turning my attention away from the hot bartender. Good going Oikawa, you already made yourself look like an idiot and you haven't even had a sip of liquor yet! I mentally scolded myself. Stupid Kuro-chan! Stupid hot bartender!

I watched from the corner of my eye as Godly-bartender-kun made his way behind the counter. Kuroo grinned at him and spoke to him in hushed tones. Pouting again, I reached for the drink Kuroo had poured for me earlier and downed it in a single gulp.

"Well, I'm heading out now~!" Kuroo came out from behind the counter, he walked over to the small blonde, linked arms with him and headed back in my direction. Kuroo stopped once he reached me and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"In case you forgot, it's Iwaizumi Hajime. Don't say anything too stupid okay?" Kuroo squeezed my shoulder and away he went with his tiny companion.

I pouted for the what felt like the hundredth time that night. Stupid Kuro-chan, ditching me for a date! I sat at my seat, grumbling to myself as a small shot glass was placed in front of me. I slowly lifted my head to see the hot bartender, Iwaizumi, staring down at me.

"Listen, sorry I'm not Kuroo. But nonetheless, you're here to drink right? So drink up." I blinked up at the unfairly attractive new bartender. Iwaizumi grabbed another shot glass, placed it in front of himself and grabbed the closest bottle of liquor, pouring it into both of the glasses. He picked up his glass and motioned for me to do the same. I followed his lead and lifted the glass.

"Bottoms up." He winked and threw back his shot. I stared amazed. Iwaizumi quickly gulped down his drink and slammed his glass down on the counter. His lips stretched into a smug grin and once again, I followed his lead, wearing a grin of my own, I tipped the glass back and swallowed the burning liquid.

A few too many drinks later, I started to realize a few things. First, Iwaizumi was much better company than Kuroo. Second, I forgot what day it was. And lastly, I think I may be crushing on this hot new bartender.

"Iwa-chan~ another please!" My words slurred only a bit for this being my... uh, how many drinks did I have?

"Oikawa, I think this is going to be your last one." Iwa-chan's deep voice spoke behind a devilishly handsome grin.

"But Iwa-chan~! I want to drink all night long!" I whined. Iwaizumi shook his head as he handed me my final drink of the night. I pouted as I took the glass and slowly sipped on the liquid.

"Sorry Oikawa, I'm not letting you get completely stupid drunk. Do you want me to call a cab or do you have a friend I can call to pick you up?" Iwa-chan took my glass off the table once I finished and put it below the counter with the rest of the used glasses.

"Tobio-chan will yell at me again!" I laid my head down on the cool counter surface and closed me eyes. I heard Iwaizumi shuffle around behind the counter and then something was slipped in front of my face. I opened my eyes to see a blank piece of paper and a pen lying on the counter.

"Write down whoever you want me to call. I'll be right back, I have to check on a few other customers." I lifed my head to watch Iwa-chan leave to tend to the other people sitting at the bar. I let out a sigh of defeat, Tobio-chan was going to be so mad. I grabbed the pen and scribbled down a number.

"Iwa-chan~ Don't tell Tobio-chan how much I had to drink okay! He'll yell at me for sure!" I whined as Iwaizumi and I waited outside the bar for Tobio-chan to pick me up. Iwaizumi chuckled and patted me on the shoulder.

"My lips are sealed."

"Oikawa!" I heard chibi-chan's voice before I saw his flock of orange hair and bubbly smile. A small black car pulled up to the curb and inside sat Tobio-chan in the drivers seat and his boyfriend, Chibi-chan in the passangers seat. Tobio-chan wore a deep frown, as expected.

"Stupid Oikawa, how many times am I going to have to pick up your sorry drunk ass?" Tobio mumbled as I stumbled into the back seat of the car.

"Tobio-chan~! Don't be so mean!" I whined. Chibi-chan laughed at our bickering as the vehicle was pulled away from the curb and headed towards the main streets of the city. I stole a quick glace out my window before the bar was completely out of view. Iwaizumi stood at the curb, a grin stretched across his handsome face, and his arms patting the pocket to his side. Wait, was he trying to tell me something? I quickly scrambled with my coat, locating the pocket that Iwaizumi was motioning to. I slipped my fingers inside to find a crumpled piece of paper. Pulling the paper out, I unfolded it and read the note that was scribbled on it:

 _Thanks for spending Valentines day with me. Can't wait for the second date ;)_  
 _\- Iwaizumi_

Heat flooded to my face and my heart fluttered. I blamed it all on the alcohol, but when I noticed a number scribbled on the bottom of the note, the grin that spread across my face couldn't be blamed on the alcohol running through my system. I quickly grabbed my phone from my other jacket pocket and dialed the number srcibbled on the paper. One ring was all it took for the phone to be answered.

"So about that second date~"

* * *

 **Csilla: OMG, ITS BEEN FORRRRRRRRRRRRREVER SINCE ME AND KRIS LAST DID A WRITING COLLAB!**

 **Happy [BELATED] Valentine's Day~ owo**


End file.
